Knots Landing Pilot (2017)
by Mark Sinacori
Summary: Abby loses AbbyCo, resulting in tragedy/suspense; Kate and Brian move to Boston, and Molly, now an actress, stays at the house and hosts a wild party; Betsy gives birth and is married to Jack, a photographer; Bobby, a drunk playboy, sleeps around and upsets Meg, who's taking over the Sumner Group; Anne hides a secret; Two deaths strike where one is accidental and one is murder!


Knots landing "Pilot"

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. Cul-DE-SAC- DAY

The sun shines on the Cul-De-Sac in present-day two thousand and seventeen, twenty years since we last saw it.

Ext. Ewing House- DAY

Valene walks outside and breathes in the fresh air. She looks around the neighborhood and smiles. Gary walks out the door and hugs her.

Valene

Morning, hon.

GARY

Last night was amazing, wasn't it?

VALENE

You bet, watching Betsy becoming a Momma! You know she's wanted that for such a long time, Gary. Lucy never had any children of her own and Bobby's been living the bachelor life for years. You need to talk to him and tell him it's time to settle down.

GARY

I can't, it has to be his decision.

VALENE

Anyway, I'm so happy for Betsy and Jack. It wasn't easy for them the past few years, and she's always had a tough time with men until she met him.

GARY

What about Molly?

VALENE

What about her?

GARY

She is my daughter, too, you know.

VALENE

I know, I was just saying...

GARY

I know. Well, even at twenty four, I'm glad she's single and not looking. But the point is that Betsy's a momma, and we're grandparents!

Gary grins and embraces Valene. The two kiss.

EXT. MackENZIE HOUSE- DAY

The garage door OPENS. Mack pulls out in his new jeep. He backs up to the driveway and parks. Karen walks out the front door. She smiles over at Valene and Gary.

KAren

Morning, Val, Gary!

ValENE

Morning, Karen!

KAREN

Did Betsy have the baby yet?

VALENE

Last night.

KAREN

Aw.

VALENE

A girl, Lilly, after my late mama. Seven pounds four ounces.

GARY

And a whole lot of diapers!

Karen alerts Mack, who opens the front door of the Jeep.

MACK

C'mon, Karen, you said you wanted to go shopping at Whole Foods. Let's go!

KAREN

Mack! Betsy had the baby.

MACK

Aw.

Mack comes out of the jeep. Gary and Valene walk over to Karen and Mack. Mack shakes hands with Gary as Karen and Val hug.

MACK (CONT'D)

Congratulations, grandfather!

GARY

Now I can go to you for tips.

MACK

Tips?

GARY

Well, yeah, you're grandfather to Michael and Laurie's two kids M.J. And Rachel, and they're both doing well thanks to your supervision the past two decades.

MACK

What can I say? I run a tight shift. I think it's because of my New York roots.

Mack and Gary laugh.

VALENE

You guys are coming over tonight, right?

MACK

For what?

VALENE

To meet little Lily. All the neighbors will be there.

Karen shakes her head.

KAREN

All of them?

Karen looks over to:

Ext. Abby's House- DAY

VALENE

What? Are you and Abby having any kind of difficulty?

KAREN

Oh, no, why say that?

VALENE

Because, I can see in your eyes you're upset about something she's done.

KAREN

If it were only that simple to explain.

MACK

Karen, are we going?

KAREN

Just a minute, Mack.

VALENE

Come on, honey, you can tell me, we've been neighbors for thirty nine years.

Karen looks at Val. She tears up.

ValENE (CONT'D)

Hey, what is it? Sweetie? What's wrong?

KAREN

Nothing. Look, I'll tell you later. I haven't even been able to tell Mack.

EXT. Meg's House

From her window, Meg looks outside. She now lives in her mother Laura's old house. She notices Val and Karen and then Mack and Gary. She glances over at:

EXT. Ericson House- DAY

A car pulls up in the driveway. JACK (33) Brown hair and handsome opens his door. Betsy gets out of the front seat and goes to the back of the car and gets out a car seat. The two walk with their newborn daughter Lily to their house, which was Ginger and Kenny Ward's house years ago.

Meg looks from her window and smiles.

INT. Meg'S HOUSE, Living room- day

Meg walks over to the couch and sits down. She gets out her cell phone and calls someone.

INT. Bobby's Penthouse, living room- DAY

Bobby sleeps on his couch, lots of liquor atop his coffee table. He wakes up and struggles to find his phone on the table. He finally manages to find it and answers it.

Bobby

Hello?

Meg

Hey.

BOBBY

Hi.

MEG

Are you okay? You sound sick.

BOBBY

No, I'm- I'm alright, just a long night.

Bobby stumbles to find words as he talks.

MEG

I bet. Look, Bobby, you have a problem.

BOBBY

What?

MEG

You're addicted to booze. It happened to your Dad years ago and I don't want to see it happen to you. Although I think it has completely.

BOBBY

What?

MEG

Look, don't you care about anything? Don't you want to move on with your life?

BOBBY

Hey, I'm doing quite well for myself, repping some of the biggest names in the entertainment industry. That reminds me, it's Friday and I have a long day at the office.

MEG

Big deal, Mr. big shot agent. It's Friday but you don't see me gloating about my Dad teaching me to take over his business at the Sumner Group, does it?

BOBBY

What's that supposed to mean?

MEG

It means what about everyone else in your life?

BOBBY

What?

MEG

What about your parents? What about Betsy and Jack? What about me?

Meg's tone becomes sympathetic.

BOBBY

You?

MEG

Yeah, I care, Bobby. I've always cared. Ever since we were in high school and even before that, I...

BOBBY

Look, you mean to tell me even with that innocent kiss we shared back then, you...

MEG

It was more than that. I was a wallflower. And you were always there for me. You were my date to the prom.

BOBBY

So? I felt bad for you.

MEG

Bobby, that's not the point. I've cared so much about you all these years, and I've been there. I've been there when all the so-called greats in your life, all those girls used you and abused you.

BOBBY

What are you getting at?

MEG

I'm saying it's over, Bobby. For good this time.

BOBBY

What? Over?

MEG

Everything we had or could have had.

BOBBY

Meg...

MEG

No, Bobby, I just called to let you know that Betsy had the baby. Now I'm even sorry I did that.

Meg hangs up.

EXT. Kate and Brian's House- DAY

Kate and Brian walk outside, both ready for work. They both live in the house that had the trailer in the driveway back in the nineteen eighties next to Gary and Val's.

Kate

Remember, after work we're meeting at Val's to meet Betsy and Jack's new baby.

BriAN

Got it.

Molly walks out the door.

KATE

Hey, where are you going?

Molly

Well, since I have no auditions today, I thought I'd come to your acting class at the college.

KATE

That'll be fun, my students can meet a real live struggling actress who's claim to fame was a featured extra part on _Brother's And Sister's_ way back when.

The two laugh.

BriAN

You guy's have fun. See you after work.

Molly

Bye, Dad. Hey, Mom?

KatE

Yeah?

MOLLY

I talked to Sonia on the phone last night.

KATE

Yeah? I haven't heard from her in a few days. Probably busy with her studies at B.U.

MOLLY

She says she only has a few more classes to complete and then she'll be done college for good.

Kate shakes her head.

KATE

My, where did the time go? Seems like only yesterday you two were little girls playing out here on the Cul-De-Sac.

Molly gets into the car. Kate turns to Brian.

BRIAN

Did you tell her?

KATE

Not that you're her real father, but no. She does love you and she does think of you as her father.

BRIAN

Well, she's not a kid anymore, Kate. And she knows we've had our problems over the years.

KATE

I know.

BRIAN

How are you gonna tell her we're leaving the Cul-De-Sac and moving to Massachusetts because you took a job teaching acting at B.U.? Where's she gonna go if she stays here? She's not getting a steady income or anything with this acting thing.

KATE

Well, we'll just have to think about that later.

INT. ABBY's HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- DAY

Abby rest face down on a table covered in a white cloth. She aches as she cries out.

ABBY

Ah! Yes! Yes! Oh! Ah! Oh! Right there! Yes!

A MASSEUSE (33), a blonde and attractive female, massages her back.

MasseUSE

Feel any better, Mrs. Ewing?

ABBY

After my rough night last night and the past month, I don't think I'll ever feel better. You're dismissed. That'll be enough for today.

Abby reaches over to the table and grabs her cell phone.

INT. SUMNER RANCH, OFFICE- DAY

Greg sits at his chair in his office. He looks at a picture of Laura.

GREG

Thirty years, red. Thirty years next month.

Greg shakes his head. His cell phone RINGS. He answers it.

GREG (CONT'D)

Hello?

ABBY

Greg?

GREG

Blondie! To what do I owe this early morning surprise call?

ABBY

Oh, cut the hysterics and listen up.

GREG

Something wrong?

ABBY

You bet it is. I'm in trouble.

Greg becomes playful. He smiles.

GREG

Trouble? You? The sly fox, the lioness of the jungle, the...

ABBY

Enough, Greg...look, things aren't all jolly anymore, especially in my life and on that Cul-De-Sac.

GREG

So, move out?

ABBY

I like my home. I never really left it after coming back in nineteen ninety three. But certain circumstances have come up. Things are not good, Greg.

GREG

Well, what do you want me to do? And why are you in over your head?

ABBY

Well, you know the operation in Thailand? AbbyCo?

GREG

Yeah?

ABBY

Well, I sort of got into a little mess by involving Karen in it.

Greg gapes.

GREG

Karen? You involved Karen? Miss Goodie Two Shoes? Big mistake, Blondie.

ABBY

Oh, yes, twenty years operating it and she just had to worm her way in.

GREG

So? What happened?

ABBY

Well, it seems she introduced me to this guy, Roger Edwards, charming fellow, about a month ago. Turns out he was only into me for one thing. My company.

Greg takes a sip of coffee from his cup.

GREG

Yeah?

ABBY

Roger wined me, got me so drunk that I was tricked into marrying him.

GREG

What?!

ABBY

Yeah, the bad thing in all of this is he had me sign a document turning over control of the operation to him.

GREG

Well, serves you right, don't date anymore losers!

Greg laughs.

ABBY

Greg! What happened after that is worse. I told Karen what happened and since she was a friend of his, we went together to try to change his mind.

GREG

Did it work?

ABBY

Are you kidding, the guy stole my operation from right under me. He even threatened me with a gun and got a lawyer at me for divorce when I didn't even want to marry him.

Greg surfs on his computer. He makes a few clicks with his mouse.

GREG

Look, isn't it about time you retire, anyway?

ABBY

Greg, I could be going to jail.

GREG

What?!

ABBY

Both Karen and I, we didn't go to the police at first, we took matters into our own hands.

GREG

Yeah?

ABBY

Last night...

GREG

What about last night?

ABBY

We went to his house. Karen was gonna try to get him to revert the corporation back to me, but there was an accident.

GREG

What kind of accident?

ABBY

A fire.

Greg jumps out of his seat.

GREG

A what?!

ABBY

Greg, listen, I really, really need your help in all this.

GREG

I'm listening.

ABBY

There was construction going on at his house and there were cans of gasoline and kerosene exposed and other flammable material. I don't know what happened but as we went to the door, a flame was ignited and that was that. We both headed for the hills after that and the home burned to the ground.

GREG

Well, what about surveillance? Don't you think any cameras on the grounds caught you?

ABBY

Greg, I have enough trouble on my mind. I need to bring this guy down for stealing my corporation!

GREG

Or, maybe he'll bring you down for burning down his house.

Greg chuckles.

Abby hangs up the phone.

EXT. ROGER EDWARD's HOME- DAY

The fire at Roger's house, now a pile of fallen bricks, settles as smoke fills the air. Crews of firemen and police raid the scene. From a corner, under a pile of rubble, a hand emerges, full of dirt and blood. It's ROGER (61).

ROGER (V.O.)

That bitch! That bitch tried to murder me last night!

A FIRE CAPTAIN (38) rushes over to Roger.

FIRE CAPTAIN

Hey, you guys better get an ambulance and fast! Stay calm, sir.

ROGER (V.O.)

She did this to me! She did this! You'll never get away with this, I swear to god! Never! When I get out of this mess, you're going down!

FIRE CAPTAIN

Who, sir? Do you know who did this?

ROGER

A...A...

The Fire Captain waits for a response but there's none.

Fire CAPTAIN

Sir? Sir? Sir, just relax, help is on the way!

The fire captain walkies someone.

FIRE CAPTAIN (CONT'D)

Yes, we need help, send an ambulance over to one thirty five Coldwater Canyon.

FADE OUT.

END TEASER

ACT 1

Ext. EWING HOUSE, Backyard- Night

Valene, Gary, Karen, Mack, Abby, Kate, Brian, Molly, Meg, Betsy, Jack and Lily scatter amongst the back yard. Betsy holds baby Lily.

Karen

Aw, she's so pretty.

Valene

She has my Mama's eyes.

Valene looks up to the sky.

KAREN

I'm sure Lilimae is looking down on us right now, honey. She would be happy Betsy named her after her.

VALENE

Mamma did live a long life, even after she was widowed ten years ago when Al went to heaven, she faced whatever life brought her. It was hard saying goodbye.

Karen hugs Valene.

Kate

So, now that everyone is here, I think now's the best time to say what I want to say.

KAREN

It wouldn't be a baby would it?

KATE

No, don't be ridiculous, Karen. I got a job offer to teach acting at B.U., which would mean moving away to Boston but being close to Sonia who's almost finished there.

Molly has a look of concern.

KAREN

Oh, that's exciting! But what about the house? It always felt out of place for years with the Cul-De-Sac until you and Brian bought it when you married almost twenty years ago.

Brian

We were thinking it over, and we decided that if Molly wants to stay here she can live there. Or, she can come to Boston to be with us, or go wherever she wants to go.

Molly

You mean that? I can choose?

KATE

Yeah, it's up to you, you're grown up now. And if you decide you want to move to Boston in the future to be with us, that's also okay. But if you want to stay here, you can watch the house for us.

MOLLY

It's settled, I'm staying!

KATE

Great!

Michael walks into the backyard with Laurie

MACK

Michael!

KaREN

Michael!

MiCHAEL

Hi, guys, nice to see you all.

KAREN

Laurie, you look great!

Laurie

Thanks, Mom!

KAREN

Where are the kids?

LAURIE

They're out on the town, you know, typical Friday night in LA!

Diana wants into the back yard.

Diana

Am I late?

KaREN

Diana!

DIANA

Hi, Mom, hi, everyone.

KAREN

How's the boutique?

DIANA

It's doing great! Moving back here after so many years as a designer in New York really paid off. Soon, I'll take over Beverly Hills!

Everyone laughs.

Olivia walks into the back yard.

Olivia

Hi, guys, hi, Mom!

Abby notices Olivia and nods from a distance and smiles.

OliVIA (CONT'D)

Harold and the kids send their love but they couldn't make it. All of them are down with some cold or something. So I came solo. How is everyone?

Gary

Great! Glad you could make it!

Olivia walks over to Abby.

OLIVIA

Hi, Mom.

AbbY

Olivia. How's Harold and Reggie and Carter?

OLIVIA

Oh, they're fine but they're sick at home, they send their love. Hey, didn't you just hear me say that a second ago?

ABBY

Huh? Oh, I guess I didn't.

Abby shakes her head.

OLIVIA

Hey, Mom, is something wrong?

ABBY

Nothing's wrong, Olivia. Now, go...mingle.

OLIVIA

Okay...

Olivia shakes her head.

Abby sits and thinks to herself. A look of worry on her face. Karen notices her and turns her head.

VALENE

Hey, are you okay?

KAREN

Yeah.

Karen walks up to Abby.

KAREN (CONT'D)

Come on, it's a party.

ABBY

Whoop-de-do.

KAREN

Look, we need to forget what happened.

ABBY

Karen, how can I forget. We're both accomplices.

KAREN

It was an accident.

ABBY

Oh, Karen!

Abby gets up and walks off.

Gary

Abby?

ABBY

Nice party, Gary. Congrats on being a grandfather.

Abby leaves.

MACK

Gee, what's with her?

Gary

Probably P.M.S.

The two laugh.

MACK

If it is that happened a long time ago.

Meg and Betsy talk.

Meg

Betsy, I'm so happy for you and Jack.

Betsy

Thanks, isn't she adorable.

MEG

Yes, she is. Your grandma would be so pleased you named her after her.

Betsy

Oh, Jack, honey, can you get me a blanket inside for the baby, it's getting a little chilly out here.

Jack

Sure think, honey.

Jack leaves.

Meg

I'll say, Betsy, all the luck you've had with men over the years...

BeTSY

Bad luck is more like it.

MEG

Well, at least you had men, me, I'll be lucky if any notice me.

BETSY

That's so not true! You're a great person, Meg, you'll find someone that connects with you.

MEG

Or I can spend the rest of my days taking over Daddy's business at the Sumner Group.

Meg shakes her head. She notices Bobby in a corner with a drink. He looks at her and then turns his head away.

BETSY

Hey, is there something going on between you and my brother I should know about?

MEG

If there only was.

Meg gets up and leaves.

INT. SUMNER RANCH, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Greg rests on the couch. He watches T.V. The doorbell rings.

Carlos, his butler, answers it. It's Anne Matheson.

CARLOS

Good evening, Mrs. Sumner.

ANNE

Good evening, Carlos.

CARLOS

Mrs. Sumner.

GREG

Annie! Where've you been all month?

Anne thinks to herself, then smiles at Greg.

ANNE

I took a trip to Mexico. I had to clear my mind from all this retirement crap you keep talking about. Are you really serious of retiring?

GREG

Me? Sure.

ANNE

What are you gonna do all day? And more, who are you gonna do it with?

GREG

Well, do I have options?

ANNE

Funny.

GREG

Look, I could be happily married to your daughter, but she took off for New York twenty years ago and never came back.

ANNE

Smart girl. She has what you couldn't give her.

GREG

You mean a husband who makes two hundred grand a year, a house in the burbs, and two kids? Please, I'd stick to what I have any day. Why are you back? And furthermore, why are you here? Got anyone else to bother?

Anne shrugs her shoulders.

ANNE

You know me, Greg. I need your companionship.

GREG

You do, eh?

ANNE

Yes, besides, we have been growing old together the past few decades, haven't we?

GREG

I wouldn't call myself old. You, on the other hand.

Anne laughs and shakes her head.

Greg (CONT'D)

Hey, Carlos?

CARLOS

Yes, Mr. Sumner?

GREG

Pour a few martinis for myself and my senior partner, here.

CARLOS

Right away, Mr. Sumner.

Greg smiles at Anne.

Int. Bobby's PENTHOUSE, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Bobby enters the penthouse. He pours a glass of brandy and drinks it down. His phone RINGS.

BOBBY

Yeah?

INT. Meg'S HOUSe, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Meg talks on her cell phone.

Meg

Hey, Bobby it's me, Meg.

BobBY

Hi.

MEG

Look, about how I behaved at the party, tonight, I...

BOBBY

No, I get it. I want to make it up to you.

MEG

You do?

BOBBY

Yeah, I'm having a client party tomorrow night at my place and you're invited. Promise you'll be there?

MEG

Sure.

Bobby hangs up. He pours another drink of brandy and drinks it down. He collapses on the couch.

INT. MACKENZIE HOUSE, Bedroom- NIGHT

Mack sleeps as Karen tosses around. He awakens.

MaCK

Karen? Karen, what's wrong?

KAREN

Nothing.

MACK

Believe me, something is wrong. You keep tossing around like that.

KAREN

It's too complicated.

Karen puts her head down.

MACK

Is it you? Are you sick?

KAREN

No.

MACK

Is it one of the neighbors, maybe...

KAREN

Mack, no. Believe me, I'm fine.

MACK

Karen, for the past two nights you've been like this.

KAREN

I'm okay. I just can't sleep. I think I'll watch some T.V.

Karen grabs the remote on the night stand and turns on the T.V.

A REPORTER (35) delivers a news report.

REPORTER (V.O.)

And the scene here at one thirty five Coldwater Canyon is gruesome.

Karen tenses up.

REPORTER (V.O.) (CONT'D)

This house here, burned to the ground last night, this morning, a man, crushed by the rubble. The last thing he said before he died was a woman tried to kill him.

Karen turns the T.V. off.

MACK

Hey, I was watching that.

Karen rushes out of bed and grabs her cell phone.

OFFICE

Karen walks into her home office. She calls someone on her cell phone.

INT. ABBY'S HOUSE, BEDROOM- NIGHT

Abby awakens and answers her cell phone.

Abby

Hello?

Karen

Abby?

AbbY

Karen? What's wrong? It's almost the middle of the night.

KAREN

Abby, he's dead.

ABBY

Mack?!

KAREN

No, no...Roger.

Abby Exhales.

ABBY

Oh, my god. How...

KAREN

I just saw it on the news. And, Abby, apparently he was crushed by the rubble, but before he died he said a woman tried to kill him.

ABBY

Oh, no.

KAREN

What do we do?

ABBY

Look, legally I'm still his wife. I can get my company back now.

Karen shakes her head.

KAREN

Are you rejoicing? Abby, this was murder.

ABBY

No, it wasn't, it was a simple accident.

KAREN

But, Abby, what happens when people find out? What happens if he has people in powerful places? People who'll see we pay for it?

ABBY

Relax. That's not going to happen.

KAREN

And why say that?

Mack knocks at the door.

MACK

Karen?

KAREN

Look, I gotta go. No word of this to anyone.

AbBY

Right.

KAREN

Mack?

MACK

Yeah?

KAREN

I'm okay, Mack. Go back to bed.

Mack opens the door.

MACK

Who were you talking to?

KAREN

What?

MACK

Who were you talking to?

KAREN

Nobody, I...

MACK

Karen, come on, we've been married nearly thirty five years. We tell each other everything. What's wrong?

Karen gapes. She turns her head to the side and then looks back at Mack. She begins to cry.

KAREN

Oh, Mack. Mack.

Mack hugs Karen.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

FADE IN:

Ext. Abby'S HOUSE- DAY

Karen and Mack walk over to Abby's door. Mack knocks on it. Abby answers. Mack has a look of disgust on his face.

ABBY

My god, of all people, you told

Mack.

Karen shouts at Abby.

KAREN

I had to, Abby, I was scared.

MACK

Look, the most that's gonna happen from your story and the way you told it is they'll believe it was an accident. You both didn't go there on purpose to kill the bastard.

Abby lips back at Mack.

ABBY

And what if they don't? He stole my company from me and sued me for divorce, they'll think it was payback.

MACK

No, not if the cameras caught it on tape. I'm going down there now. Many of the homes in that area have surveillance cameras. If they caught you two going to his house and accidentally starting the fire, there's no reason you'd face jail time.

ABBY

You think so?

MACK

Yeah. And, Abby?

ABBY

Yeah?

MACK

Don't date slime anymore, huh?

ABBY

Look, it was Karen who introduced us in the first place.

MACK

You knew that guy?

Karen

I met him a year ago, a guy who worked on a non profit for the homeless. Seemed like a nice guy at the time.

MACK

Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving. So I suggest you stay inside, Abby. Don't go out until I give you the okay. Karen and I are going down to the police station.

Abby shrugs her shoulders.

ABBY

But shouldn't I go, too?

MACK

No, stay out of site, as in maybe that guy has a relative or someone out to hurt you or get even if they suspect foul play by you.

ABBY

Roger never mentioned any relative. Do you know of any, Karen?

KaREN

No, I don't.

Mack

Still, let's stay clear from the public eye until I get this settled.

INT. Sumner RANCH, LIVING ROOM- DAY

Greg shoots pool at his pool table. Anne walks into the room.

AnnE

Is this how you imagine retirement?

GreG

Pretty much.

ANNE

Honey, you don't know the meaning of it.

GREG

What meaning? Shooting pool, fishing, swimming, going for horseback rides, playing croquet. And speaking of that, how's about you and I hit some balls through the wickets?

Greg smiles and sticks out his tongue.

ANNE

Oh, no, I heard from Paige what can happen at those croquet games of yours on the Sumner grounds.

GREG

Oh, yeah?

ANNE

Besides, I have a favor to ask of you.

GREG

Favor?

ANNE

Yeah.

GREG

Would this favor have to do with money of any sort?

ANNE

As a matter of fact, yes. I'm thinking of opening my own clothing store.

Greg shakes his head.

GREG

Clothing store, you? At your age? My god, woman!

ANNE

Yeah, and speaking of fashion, I bumped into Karen's daughter, Diana, recently, and she's made quite a name for herself.

GREG

Yeah?

ANN

Yeah, big splash in Beverly Hills. It just gave me inspiration to open my own boutique and sell some great trends.

GREG

How much are we talking about?

AnnE

A half a mil, tops.

GREG

Is that all?

ANNE

Just to rent the space, but in time, with what I have planned, honey, I'll have so much money from sales I can buy all of Rodeo Drive if I wanted to.

GREG

Why a clothing store?

ANNE

It's a dream I always had. I plan on fulfilling it in this lifetime. Now's a better time than ever, huh?

Greg nods.

INT. KATE AND BRIAN'S HOUSE

Kate and Brian pack some boxes. Molly helps them.

Brian

So, these are the last few, right?

Kate

Yeah.

MolLY

I'm really gonna miss you guys.

KATE

Relax, we'll talk, text, video message each other all the time.

Molly and Kate hug.

KATE (CONT'D)

Now, you be sure to watch the place while we're gone, okay?

MoLLY

Okay, Mom.

KATE

And, you never know, we just may surprise you from time to time with visits. So don't mess it up.

MOLLY

I won't. I promise.

Kate and Brian walk to the door.

KATE

Well...

Brian

Well...

Molly

I love you guys.

The three hug.

Molly (CONT'D)

Bye.

Molly waves goodbye to Brian and Kate and closes the door. She gets out her cell phone.

MOLLY (CONT'D)

Cindy? Yeah, they're gone. I can't believe it! The house is finally mine. Party? Tonight? I never thought of that. Who to invite? Oh, I got a few names when I was on some calls the past few months at the studios. Both some cute girls and guys.

INT. BOBBY'S PENTHOUSE, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Clients fill Bobby's living room. Bobby, Betsy, Jack and Meg converse.

Meg

So, where's Lily, tonight?

Betsy

Mom's watching her.

MEG

I just can't believe how you've had the best of luck the past year, Betsy. Who knew that you'd find Jack, marry, get pregnant and have a baby all in just a year!

BETSY

Well, I sure lucked out. I knew the name, since I referred him to all my models I represent, but then to meet him at one of these parties here at the penthouse, that's what finally got us together.

JACK

Speaking of clients, honey, I really have to get home and get stuff ready for tomorrow's shoot.

Betsy frowns.

BETSY

You're leaving me already?

JACK

It's the business, honey.

BETSY

Alright.

JACK

Should I swing by and pick up Lily?

BETSY

Nah, Mom's probably too engrossed right now to let her go.

Jack laughs.

JACK

Right. See you guys later.

Meg

You really married a nice guy, Betsy.

BETSY

Thanks.

MEG

I've been searching for years for the right guy.

Bobby sits back into a corner, takes a drink and walks away. He walks over to one of his clients, BRENDA (27), a stunning blonde.

Bobby

Nice to see you tonight, Brenda.

Brenda

Same here.

BOBBY

Have any plans later on?

BRENDA

Not that I can think of.

The two laugh. Meg looks over and shakes her head.

Betsy

What?

MeG

Nothing.

BETSY

Oh, it's something. You look like you're ready to kill someone.

MEG

If only you knew.

BETSY

What?

MEG

Nothing.

BETSY

Tell me.

MEG

Betsy, I told you, it's nothing.

TAMMY (24), a fiery red head, walks up to Bobby.

TAMMY

Hey, Bobby. Wonderful party!

Bobby

Tammy!

Brenda looks on and shakes her head.

BOBBY (CONT'D)

Now, are you doing anything later on?

TAMMY

Oh, you!

Tammy giggles.

Brenda shakes her head.

BrenDA

Bobby?

BOBBY

Yeah?

BRENDA

Wanna dance?

BOBBY

Sure.

Bobby and Brenda get down and nasty as they dance. Tammy shakes her head.

TAMMY

May I cut in?

Tammy pushes Brenda aside and begins to dance with Bobby.

BRENDA

Hey, he was dancing with me!

BobBY

Girls! Girls! No need to fight. Share!

Bobby laughs. Meg looks on and shakes her head.

MeG

Look, Betsy, it's been fun, but I'm bailing.

BetSY

No, come on, you just got here.

MEG

I don't even know why I came.

Meg gets up and storms off. Betsy thinks to herself.

INT. MOLLY's HOUSE, Living Room- NIGHT

A number of early twenty something Hollywood guys and girls fill the living room.

Molly and Cindy (24) a brunette with very short hair talk.

Molly

This is crazy! I can't believe it! My first party, ever!

Cindy

It's nice to finally be on your own, isn't it?

MOLLY

You can say that again.

One of the guys turns up the music.

MOLLY (CONT'D)

Guys, no, would you keep it down, I promised my parents I'd keep the place from falling apart after they moved out.

Molly goes over to put the music down.

RYAN (25), a brunette heartthrob stops her.

RYAN

Hey, would you chill, it's a party!

MOLLY

Yeah, but I have relatives that live on this Cul-De-Sac, and if I make one wrong move they'll report it to my parents. Let's keep it low.

RYAN

Come on, Molly! Hey, Cindy, looking good!

Molly gapes. She rushes over to Cindy.

MOLLY

Did you just hear what he said?

Cindy

Yup. Now, let's see if there's anyone out there that's as interested in you.

MOLLY

No...

CINDY

Got anyone in mind?

MOLLY

Kevin.

CINDY

Who?

Molly looks at KEVIN (25), a blonde actor who talks to some guys.

Cindy (CONT'D)

So, come on! Let's go over and talk!

Cindy drags Molly over to Kevin.

Molly

Kevin, hi.

KEVIN

Hi. Great party, Molly!

MOLLY

Thanks.

KEVIN

You know, I haven't seen you much on set lately. And acting class.

MOLLY

Yeah, well, I stopped for a while. It's good to take a break every now and then.

Slow music begins to play. Ryan walks over to the group.

RYAN

Cindy, would you like to dance?

Cindy

Okay.

Ryan and Cindy walk off and dance.

KEVIN

You wanna dance?

MOLLY

Me?

KeVIN

Sure.

MOLLY

Okay.

Molly and Kevin start to slow dance to a song. Just then, Molly's cell phone RINGS.

MoLLY (CONT'D)

Excuse me. Hello?

INT. EWING HOUSE, KITCHEN- NIGHT

Valene rocks Lily in her rocker. She talks on her cell phone.

VALENE

Molly, sweetie, it's Val.

Molly

Oh, hi, Val.

VALENE

Is everything okay over there. It looks like you're having a party.

MOLLY

Look, Val, I just got the house to myself. I'm a responsible adult, and I'm dancing with a really cute guy, and...

VALENE

Okay, okay, say no more.

MOLLY

Thanks, Val.

VALENE

Bye, sweetie.

Gary walks into the kitchen.

Gary

So?

VALENE

She's having a party.

GARY

A party?!

Gary's upset.

VALENE

Look, she said she's being responsible. After all, she's over eighteen.

GARY

Why couldn't she stay a baby forever?!

EXT. MOLLY's HOUSE, BACKYARD- NIGHT

The party begins to get rougher. Guys and girls begin to go wild at the pool area as they dance, make out, drink, smoke cigarettes, and swim. Some skinny dip in the pool. Molly rushes outside to see what's going on as Cindy, Ryan, and Kevin follow.

MOLLY

Everyone, stop! That's enough! I'm gonna get in trouble! Even worse, someone's gonna call the police!

Just then, an OFFICER (39)Black and stalky approaches the back yard.

OFFICER

Is this your house, ma'am?

MOLLY

Unfortunately, yes it is.

OFFICER

Alright, everyone, you all have five minutes to exit! Five minutes!

Molly

It's okay, officer, I've got it.

MoLLY (CONT'D)

Guys, the party's over.

As things seem to be calm, the officer notices cocaine on a table.

OFFICER

Excuse me, ma'am?

MOLLY

Yes?

OFFICER

Is this yours?

As the officer shows Molly the cocaine on the table she gapes.

OFFICER (CONT'D)

Alright, hands behind your head.

MoLLY

What?

OFFICER

Behind your head.

MOLLY

Cindy, go next door to my Dad's, it's the house with the porch on the second floor.

OFFICER

You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

FADE IN:

INT. POLICE STATION, NIGHT

Val and Gary walk into the police station.

VALENE

Hi, yes, we're here for a Molly Whitaker-Ewing-Cunning...

Molly walks out of the cell escorted by an Officer.

Molly

Hi, Val. Hi, Dad.

VALENE

Sweetie!

Gary

Molly, what happened?

MoLLY

I don't know, I thought I had everything under control.

GARY

Well, that's not good enough.

MOLLY

Oh, please, Dad, don't tell Mom, she'll hate me for this.

GARY

Okay. Look, we know the cocaine wasn't yours. But you've got to promise me, no more parties! Okay?

MOLLY

I promise.

Cindy, Ryan and Kevin walk into the station.

CINDY

Mr. Ewing, please, don't be mad at Molly.

Gary

And why shouldn't I be?

CINDY

Look, I was there, Molly made them turn down the music when someone blasted it up, she didn't know someone was gonna bring drugs to the party. Honest, we weren't doing any, we were just dancing.

GARY

I see. Well, Molly, I guess all can be forgiven.

MollY

Can I still have parties?

GARY

Only if I can swing by and crash them.

MOLLY

Ugh!

Everyone laughs.

KeVIN

Molly? Can I drive you home?

MOLLY

Sure.

Molly and Kevin walk off.

GARY

Who was that?

CinDY

Kevin.

GARY

Oh? Oh...

Gary thinks to himself as he eyes Kevin out.

ValenE

Now, now, everyone has to grow up some time, don't they?

Gary and Valene laugh and walk off. Cindy and Ryan follow.

EXT. MackENZIE HOUSE- NIGHT

Abby walks over to the door and rings the bell. Karen answers it.

KAREN

Abby?

ABBY

Karen, look.

KAREN

Get in here.

Karen pulls Abby inside.

LIVING ROOM

Abby exhales.

ABBY

What's wrong?

KAREN

Nothing, you just didn't wait for us to give you the okay to leave the house yet.

ABBY

What was I supposed to do, Karen, entertain myself in my house twenty four seven until this thing boils over?

KAREN

Yes!

Mack approaches.

MACK

Abby...

ABBY

Mack, Mack, listen to me, I refuse to stay...

MACK

It's okay, Abby.

ABBY

What?

MACK

Karen and I talked to the police.

ABBY

Oh, thank god!

MACK

They said that they found surveillance video of what happened and ruled it as an accident.

ABBY

Great! And what about my company?

MACK

Well, being the company was signed over to Roger and he was suing you for divorce, it would still go to him or to his next of kin. Yet you weren't legally divorced and he did swindle it illegally from you.

Abby snaps back upset.

ABBY

And immorally.

MACK

Right. So what it comes down it is, you're okay. You're free to go, and you get your company back.

ABBY

Great! It's been a hard month, but I did manage.

Abby goes to the door. Karen follows.

Abby (CONT'D)

Oh, no, Karen, I'll see myself out.

INT. SUMNER RANCH, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Greg watches Laura's video to him. As it plays he smiles.

LAURA (V.O.)

Okay, Ace, here it goes. There've been a lot of people in my life who said they loved me, and, uh, I wanted to believe most of them. I have believed most of them. But, uh, you were the only one that made me feel truly loved...

Greg

Oh, Red, I miss you.

Anne enters the room.

AnnE

Again with this tape? You play it so much you're gonna wear it out.

Greg pauses the video with the remote.

GREG

Tape? Nah, it's now copied to DVD.

ANNE

What?

GREG

Yeah, back in the early two thousands I bought myself a DVD recorder. Worth every penny.

ANNE

Look at her. God, she had nice hair.

GREG

Yeah, she did.

Greg tries not to cry and smirks.

ANNE

Which is why you called her Red, I suppose.

GREG

You know, are you still psychic or what?

ANNE

Not in a while. But you know what? I feel something coming on.

GREG

Oh, yeah?

ANNE

Yeah, it's a strong bond between two people.

GREG

Really? Anyone two I know?

ANNE

Maybe.

Anne gets closer to Greg on the couch. She tries to kiss him but he gets up and she exhales.

GREG

Moonlight swim.

ANNE

What?

GREG

I decided I want to take a moonlight swim.

ANNE

Care for any company?

Greg thinks to himself and raises his eyebrows.

INT. Bobby'S PENTHOUSE, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Bobby's party comes to an end. He takes a drink from a cup. Betsy shakes her head.

BoBBY

Oh, good night, sis, see you on Monday at the office.

Betsy

Meg was right, you know that?

Bobby starts to act childish.

BOBBY

Oh, and what did poor Meg say about me this time, huh? Poor Meg who's had no real Mommy by her side for over thirty years and relies on us for everything because Laura wanted that for her in her will, and...

Betsy slaps Bobby across the face.

BETSY

Just that you're a disgrace. I can see it on her face.

BOBBY

See what?

BETSY

Wake up, Bobby. All these women you get with, they're wrong for you. That girl loves you, and it's killing her each day to see you wasting your life away, with booze and with the wrong women.

BOBBY

If you don't like it, there's the door, Betsy.

BETSY

And I'm using it. Good night, Bobby.

Betsy slams the door.

Brenda walks into the room. She's drunk.

BRENDA

Oh, don't worry about her.

BOBBY

What?

BRENDA

Your sister. Who cares?

BOBBY

Maybe I do.

BRENDA

Maybe?

BOBBY

None of your business.

BRENDA

And what about Tammy?

BOBBY

What about her?

BRENDA

Is she sleeping her way into you getting her out on more auditions than everyone else?

BOBBY

No!

BRENDA

Good...Because the only girl for you is me, baby.

Brenda jumps onto Bobby. The two kiss and make their way to the couch.

EXT. MOlly's HOUSE- NIGHT

Kevin's car pulls up outside of the house. He and Molly get out of the car.

Kevin

Look, if I did anything to hurt you tonight, I...

MollY

No, you didn't. In fact, you were a perfect gentleman, that's why I invited you.

KEVIN

Yeah?

MOLLY

Yeah.

KEVIN

Nice night out, isn't it?

MOLLY

I've seen better.

KEVIN

Until now?

Kevin moves in and kisses Molly.

KeVIN (CONT'D)

Good night, Molly.

MoLLY

Good night, Kevin.

EXT. SumNER RANCH, BACKYARD- NIGHT

Greg relaxes in the pool. Anne walks over in a bikini.

GREG

Did I ever tell you I don't normally swim this late at night?

ANNE

Who said anything about swimming?

Anne takes off her top and it falls to the ground. She then takes off her bottom of her bikini and drops it on the ground as well.

GREG

Wow! What do we have here? Excuse me, Ariel, are you the Little Mermaid who lost her seashells?

Anne laughs. She gets into the water and makes her way over to Greg.

ANNE

Tell me you're enjoying this.

GREG

What do I get if I say I do?

Anne smiles and kisses Greg. The two then embrace.

INT. Bobby's PENTHOUSE, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Bobby and Brenda rest on the couch in an embrace.

BrenDA

That was terrific.

BobbY

Yeah, it was.

A KNOCK comes from the door.

BRENDA

Want me to get that?

BOBBY

Okay.

Brenda answers the door in her bra and panties. It's Meg.

Meg

Oh, I'll come back some other time.

BOBBY

Meg?

MEG

Yeah, I thought you were alone and I had a change of heart, wanted to talk to you but I guess you were busy. Bye.

BOBBY

No, wait a minute. Wait. Come back.

Bobby rushes over to the door as Meg tries to leave, she then turns back to Bobby.

MEG

What?

Meg yells at Bobby and gets upset.

BRENDA

Look, I'll go into the bathroom, you two need some time alone, I guess.

MEG

You guess. You're just like the rest of them. All tramps!

Brenda gapes and smiles and walks off.

Bobby looks at Meg, he's angry.

Bobby

What?

Meg

Forget it.

BOBBY

No, really, what is it you want to say to me?

Bobby reaches over for his cup and takes a drink. Meg shakes her head.

MEG

This! See what you're doing to yourself?!

BOBBY

What?

MEG

You're turning into your Dad.

BOBBY

I am not.

MEG

It's written all over you, Bobby. You're an alcoholic.

BOBBY

What?!

Bobby laughs. Meg rushes off.

MEG

I knew I couldn't talk to you.

Meg slams the door. Brenda walks back into the room.

BreNDA

Now, where were we?

Another KNOCK comes from the door.

BRENDA (CONT'D)

Do we have to keep getting interrupted?

Brenda answers the door. It's Tammy.

TAMMY

Brenda?

BRENDA

Tammy?

Brenda smiles a vengeful smile at Tammy.

TAMMY

You bitch.

BoBBY

Hey, who are you calling a bitch?

TAMMY

Her! She's nothing but a bitch!

BOBBY

Hey, we both decided to do this. I would have taken it up to bed both of you but you left.

Bobby takes another drink and laughs.

TAMMY

I came back because I forgot my jacket. But I'm sorry I even did.

BrENDA

So are we.

Tammy shakes her head and slaps Brenda across the face.

BRENDA (CONT'D)

Don't you ever do that to me again. Or you'll be sorry.

Tammy puts her jacket on, grabs a vase full of flowers and throws them against the wall. The vase shatters. Tammy rushes to the door and slams it shut.

BoBBY

I'm sorry this happened, Brenda, I...

Brenda walks back over to Bobby.

BRENDA

No, don't even worry about it, baby. Friends of yours, sister's, jealous clients of yours, they're all a bunch of fakes. But I'm not. I'm the best thing for you. I can give you what they all can't. Now, where were we?

Brenda and Bobby embrace.

LATER

Bobby sleeps on the couch. Brenda gets up, goes to her purse and gets out her iPad. She goes into the

BATHROOM

Brenda searches "Bobby Ewing Agent Los Angeles" online and many results come up. She searches photos. She sees a photo of Bobby and Tammy together at an event, then another of them at another event.

Brenda (CONT'D)

That bitch! I know she's just using him. They can't be that close.

Brenda searches more photos and sees one of them in a close position. She clicks on the link which reads "Bobby Ewing cozy with his date, Tammy Redmond". Brenda shakes her head.

Brenda

His date!

Noises come from outside the bathroom. A set of foot steps of someone with heels on. Brenda closes her iPad. She opens the bathroom door and gasps. A loud THUG noise goes off and she falls to the floor. The bathroom door closes as blood trickles down the door.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT III

ACT IV

FADE IN:

INT. Ewing House- Living Room, NIGHT

Valene talks on the phone to Betsy.

VaLENE

Yeah, Betsy, she'll be fine. You and Jack have a nice night alone for once, okay? Okay. I'll see you in the morning. Bye.

Gary walks into the living room.

Gary

So, you gonna play grandma for another few more hours?

VALENE

Yeah!

GARY

I love you, Valene.

VALENE

I love you, Gary.

GARY

You know, a few years ago when I hit that rough patch and went back to drinking, all I could think about was "I don't want to lose her." And you came back to me. You're my rock, Val.

VALENE

Yeah, me, too.

Gary and Valene embrace.

INT. MACKENZIE HOUSE, BEDROOM- NIGHT

Karen and Mack sit in bed. Karen beams.

MACk

What?

Karen

Nothing.

MACK

Well, something is up, isn't it?

KAREN

I'm just happy, that's all.

MACK

You are?

KAREN

I am a happy person, you know.

MACK

Oh, how so?

KAREN

Well, all the kids are grown up, have careers or families of their own, and this whole Roger Edwards mess was finally taken care of. For once in my life I feel completely happy.

MACK

Me, too. Now, what do you say we be happy together?

KAREN

Oh...

Mack and Karen kiss.

MACK

Who said retirement sucks?

Mack and Karen laugh.

INT. ErICSON HOUSE, BEDROOM- NIGHT

Betsy and Eric sit in bed together.

BETSY

What a night! Bobby really needs to watch his step.

Jack

Why's that?

BETSY

Well, let's just say he's showing signs that he's turning into my Dad.

JACK

Alcohol?

BETSY

Yup.

JACK

I'm sorry.

BETSY

You know the worst part of all of this?

JACK

What?

BETSY

It's hurting Meg.

JACK

Oh, her and her schoolgirl crush?

BETSY

Not funny!

Betsy whacks Jack with a pillow and the two laugh.

JACK

I'm sorry.

BETSY

No, really, she cares so much about him that it's hurting to see her close friend she's known since she was born turning into a playboy and alcoholic each passing year.

JACK

So what are you gonna do about it?

BETSY

Well, first thing Monday morning I'm gonna talk to Bobby at work, and...

JACK

Wait, Monday?

BETSY

Why not?

JACK

Look, work is not the best place to talk about this subject, and tomorrow is a weekend day, you should talk to him then about it.

BETSY

You're right. You always are, honey.

The two kiss.

INT. Molly'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Molly talks on her cell phone.

MolLY

Yeah, Cindy, he kissed me good night! I know! Wait a sec, I got a call coming in.

Molly pushes a button on her phone.

Molly (CONT'D)

Hello? Mom, how are you? Why are you calling me at such an early time in Boston? What? You web searched my name for fun and my arrest came up?! Mom, that's totally creepy and not right. Mom, I...But, Mom...Mom, look, I didn't have any drugs, I didn't even know anyone would have them. I'm sorry. Mom...Yes. Yes. Yes. Okay. Fine, Mom. Yes, no more parties. Yes, you can talk to Dad about it, he was the one who bailed me out. Yes. Good night, Mom.

Molly pushes a button on her phone.

Molly (CONT'D)

Cindy? Where were we?

INT. SuMNER RANCH, BEDROOM- NIGHT

Anne and Greg sit in bed.

AnnE

That was quite a swim.

Greg

Yeah?

ANNE

Yeah.

GREG

I see that look in your eyes.

ANNE

What look?

GREG

The look that says you want something.

ANNE

Please!

Anne shakes her head.

GREG

Am I even close?

ANNE

Close, not even!

GREG

Well, it obviously looks like that's what you want.

Anne looks on with confusion.

ANNE

I don't want to give you anything.

Greg gets upset and a little sarcastic. Anne, at a slow place, gets out of bed.

GREG

Don't give me that. You come on the couch trying to kiss me, you follow me to the pool, naked and suck my face, now you want more. Is that it?

Anne gives a shrewd look at Greg as she gets up. She walks to the door.

ANNE

I've got better things to do.

GREG

Annie?! Annie?!

ANNE

If you don't mind, Greg, I need some time to myself.

GREG

Yourself? You have all the time in the world. You come here, mooch off of me as much as possible, you've been doing it for years and we enjoy each other's...

Anne snaps back at Greg.

ANNE

Look, I can't be bothered right now.

GREG

Annie?

ANNE

Look, it's personal, okay.

Anne tenses up.

GREG

Personal?

ANNE

I don't want to discuss it with you, that's all.

Greg continues to be upset and sarcastic.

GREG

Look, you leave town for a month, go on a trip, come back, and all of a sudden you try putting the moves on me and don't go all the way to home base? Now you're keeping something from me? What's your problem, woman?

ANNE

Oooh!

Anne storms off.

Greg thinks to himself.

GREG

Was it something I said?

KITCHEN

Anne puts the light on and goes to the fridge. She looks at the time. The clock reads three. Anne gets out her cell phone and calls someone.

AnnE

Hello? Paige?

INT. Paige's HOUSE, BEDROOM- NIGHT

Paige talks on her cell phone in bed.

Paige

Mom?

Anne

Yeah it's Me

PAIGE

Is everything okay?

ANNE

I'm fine.

PAIGE

Where are you?

ANNE

Where am I?

Paige shakes her head.

PAIGE

Let me guess, with Greg.

ANNE

Well...Yeah. I am. But, listen, sweetie, this is very important. Look, I wanted to call you this early because I haven't gotten in touch with you in a long time. Our time zones are different and you're never home when I call.

PAIGE

Well, I've been a pretty busy woman the past twenty years after leaving Knots Landing. Marrying Dave, having Scott and Zoey, and running my own business here in New York, I never sleep.

Anne

That's wonderful, darling, but, Paige, something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong. You see, a month ago, I took a trip. Well, at least that's what I told Greg...

Anne looks into a mirror in the kitchen.

PAIGE

Mom are you there? Mom?

Anne continues to look in the mirror. She pulls off her hair, it's a wig. She's bald. She tears up.

Int. AbbY'S HOUSE, BEDROOM- NIGHT

Abby sleeps in bed. Her phone RINGS. She awakens and answers it.

ABBY

Hello?

INT. ChARITY EDWARDS HOTEL ROOM- NIGHT

CHARITY EDWARDS (60) a stunning blonde temptress talk on her cell phone.

Charity

Hello, is this Abby Ewing?

Abby

Yes, it is.

CHARITY

Mrs. Ewing, you don't know me, but I've heard so much about you.

ABBY

Who is this? And why be calling in the middle of the night?

CHARITY

Oops! Silly me!

Charity chuckles.

ChARITY (CONT'D)

Where are my manners? Well, Mrs. Ewing I'm calling from New York.

ABBY

Yes?

CHARITY

It just so happens I met a contact the other day who saw my portfolio and resume and was so impressed he recommended me to call you if I was ever thinking about moving to L.A.

Abby gets upset.

ABBY

So you called now? In the middle of the night.

CHARITY

Well, just bad timing that's all.

ABBY

I'll say.

CHARITY

Mrs. Ewing, I...

ABBY

Excuse me, and you are?

CHARITY

Gloria. Gloria Wentworth.

ABBY

Well, Ms. Wentworth, it just so happens that I'm looking for a few new positions at AbbyCo, and if you're in the area, stop by some time and ask for me. I'd be happy to meet with you.

CHARITY

Great. Have a nice night.

Charity hangs up. She smiles. Her face then turns to a frown. She goes over to the table and picks up the paper. The headline reads "Roger Edwards Killed In House Fire In Los Angeles."

Charity shakes her head. She walks over to a photo of her and Roger together.

ChARITY (CONT'D)

Mark my words, brother, Abby Ewing is going to pay for what she did to you. She's gonna pay with the price of life.

Charity glances at a photo on the table of Abby. She looks at it and throws it into the fire place.

INT. Bobby'S PENTHOUSE, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Bobby awakens on the couch. He shakes his head.

BoBBY

Brenda? Honey, where are you?

Bobby walks over to the bathroom and sees the door shut. He opens it.

BATHROOM

Bobby goes over to the sink. He turns on the water and washes his face. As he towels off he regains stability and soberness. He glances at the door and sees the blood stain.

Bobby frets. He rushes over to the door and takes a closer look.

Bobby (CONT'D)

Brenda?! Brenda where are you?!

LIVING ROOM

Bobby rushes back into the living room. He looks around and observes the room as he pants. He sees a broken champagne bottle on the floor near the bathroom door.

Bobby walks over to the couch.

BOBBY (CONT'D)

Brenda?! Brenda?!

Bobby searches as he tenses up. He looks all around the room with fear in his eyes.

BOBBY (CONT'D)

Brenda?!

Bobby looks towards the sliding glass door to his piazza balcony outside.

Brenda's lifeless body rests in the shattered door, still somewhat standing, blood drips down the cracked pieces as pieces of broken glass spread around the floor.

Bobby gapes and pulls back as he observes Brenda's body in the debris.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT IV


End file.
